Destelllos
by BUBU30
Summary: Un pequeño experimiento, 100 mini viñetas aleatorias que son destellos de la historia de amor más loca que ha conocido Nerima, RanmaxAkane
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ no me pertenece y bienvenidos a este experimento

Destellos

 _ **#100: Trueno**_

Un trueno retumbó en la sala de partos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el llanto de un recién nacido esa tormentosa noche de verano en Nerima. Una última lágrima de alegría atravesó la mejilla de la joven madre mientras el médico acomodaba a la criatura en su pecho. El padre, igual de joven, besó con ternura la coronilla de su esposa y miró con amor y devoción al nuevo integrante de la familia.

"Bienvenido al mundo Yoshio Saotome" murmuró el oji azul mayor, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su rosada mejilla.

Bien sabía la ciudad de Nerima que la llegada de un Saotome a la ciudad nunca pasaba inadvertida.

 _ **#5: Dos de una clase**_

Mientras Soun y Genma fingían desconectarse del mundo a través de sus juegos de mesa, aprovechaban ese momento en que desaparecían del ojo público y el caos del dojo, para analizar a sus respectivos hijos o futuros nueros.

Ambos sabían que, aunque Ranma era un cabeza de musculo y Akane aprovecha más lo que la gente conocía como "intelecto", ambos tenían más características comunes que diferencias. Eran guerreros tenaces, orgullosos y capaces quienes llevaban con orgullo el legado de sus respectivas escuelas de combate en la sangre.

El mayor de los Tendo era consciente de que su nuero le aportaría a las nuevas generaciones su astucia y destreza física de la que carecía su niña. Por otro lado, Genma era sabía de que la hija de su mejor amigo educaría a esos niños en el sendero de la honradez y virtud que él nunca fue capaz de inculcarle a su hijo.

 _ **#36: Beso**_

La primera vez que Akane la besó bajo la lluvia bajo la apariencia de una menuda pelirroja, Ranma Saotome fue realmente consciente de que nunca podría escapar del hechizo que encarnaba la marimacho.

Había sido un beso fugaz, a penas un roce, pero que detuvo su mundo por lo que pareció una eternidad. No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, ya que luego de cometer el acto, la oji miel salió corriendo como una pequeña niña que acababa de realizar una travesura.

 _ **#80: Arma**_

El caballo salvaje nunca le quiso creer a su padre cuando le advirtió que las hormonas descontroladas de una mujer podrían ser un arma de destrucción masiva. El comportamiento de su joven esposa estaba más aleatorio que nunca. Pasaba del llanto a la risa en cuestión de segundos. Sus niveles de energía estaban igualmente descontrolados, más de una vez la encontró acurrucada en un rincón del dojo tomando una siesta, aunque apenas habían comenzado el entrenamiento de ese día.

Él sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo y estaba decidido a averiguarlo, sólo esperaba que tuviera solución.

 _ **#76: Inocencia**_

Kasumi no pudo evitar sentir una ternura inexplicable ante la inocencia de su pequeña hermanita. Se suponía que ella era la hermana mojigata, la inocente, la inexperta en cualquier tema que no fuera ser una perfecta dueña de casa.

Lo que pocos sabían era que el mundo interior de la castaña era mucho más complejo, liberal e interesante de que cualquiera hubiera sospechado, además, ¿quién era ella para juzgar el amor ajeno?

La primera vez que vio a su hermanita besarse y manosearse apasionadamente con la versión femenina de su prometido se sorprendió, pero prefirió no omitir ninguna clase de comentario y guardar el secreto.

Aunque ellos pensaban que eran expertos en camuflaje, muchas veces olvidaban que había otras personas rodeando por la casa. Ella, Kasumi era la verdadera experta en pasar desapercibida. Esa vez los encontró en el dojo cuando fue a recoger unas tazas que habían dejado su padre y el tío Genma.

Ella aún se reía no sólo recordando lo roja que estaba la cara de Akane y su marido (¿o esposa?) pero en la sarta de explicaciones inconexas que lanzaron tratando de justificarse. Prometió que guardaría el secreto de su fetiche, además, ¿quién no tenía secretos?

 **CONTINÚARA**

Lentamente estoy tratando de volver al fandom, sé que es una entrega pequeña pero la idea nació de un fic de Avatar (Zutara es el último shipeo que se ha robado todo mi tiempo) y que encontré que era una forma dinámica de volver a escribir. Las entregas siempre serán de 5 en 5.

Serán 100, como se podrán dar cuenta son destellos de la vida de ambos prometidos. Empezamos con un spoiler ;) un poco obvio en todo caso. Seguramente, una vez que este fic esté completo, uniré todas las piezas en orden.

Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega, cargada al yuri. Debo admitir que esa faceta de relación de ambos me gusta mucho y seguramente será una beta que se explorará harto en este fic.

¡Besos y abrazos para todos! Recuerden que tenemos un grupo en Fb llamado Ranma Fans para Siempre y si desean leer fics, también esta Ranma fanfics por siempre.

PDT: Yoshio significa coraje en japonés, creo que es muy ad hoc para el hijo de este par.

 **Bubu30~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ no me pertenece y bienvenidos de vuelta a este experimento

Destellos

 _ **6\. #45: Cartas**_

Ranma nunca lo admitiría, pero escribirle cartas contándole su día a día fue la mejor parte de su viaje de entrenamiento antes de casarse con la marimacho. A pesar de que aún no era un hombre completo, se había percatado que su lado femenino tenía sus ventajas y eso incluía darle un toque picante a su relación con su prometida.

Sus cartas eran pequeñas misivas de su cotidianeidad recorriendo diversas islas de Japón. Trataba de enviarle postales con la mayor frecuencia posible ya que no siempre era posible conseguir un teléfono. Además, le permitía poner en orden sus ideas y no comportarse como un idiota cuando le ganaban los nervios.

Años después, descubriría que su esposa había conservado cada una de sus postales y eso calentó un poco más su corazón.

 _ **7.**_ _**#42: Manta**_

A pesar de que recién habían pasado un par de días desde la partida de Ranma a su viaje de entrenamiento, Akane miraba con nostalgia a la lluvia que caía con fuerza afuera de su habitación. Se abrazó con más fuerte a la manta de polar, sintiendo el olor del ojiazul y recordando los besos que habían compartido bajo el acogedor trozo de tela.

 _ **8\. #30: Espíritus**_

El día en que el indómito caballo salvaje confirmó su compromiso con la menor de sus hijas, Soun Tendo sintió una profunda sensación de alivio inundando su corazón. Mientras conversaba con Noriko, como cada mañana, en el dojo de la familia; un tenue pero dulce olor a ciruelo blanco invadió la habitación.

Una pequeña y nostálgica lágrima cayo de la mejilla del patriarca mientras acariciaba con cariño la foto de su mujer. Estaba feliz de que ella también aprobara y bendijera esa unión.

 _ **9\. #66: Toque**_

Akane estaba en shock mientras veía la pequeña varilla con 2 líneas azules claramente marcadas. Es cierto que había sentido más cansancio de lo normal, sus senos más sensibles y su carácter más iracundo, pero aun así estaba sorprendida, sorprendida y feliz.

Miro a su vientre todavía plano y lo acarició con dulzura, dándole la bienvenida a la nueva vida que se estaba gestando en su interior.

 _ **10\. #84: Flor**_

Ukyo Kounji miraba encantada la enorme roca que adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo mientras una luminosa y torpe sonrisa adornaba la cara de su prometido. Ella no era supersticiosa, así que nunca pensó al atrapar el ramo en el matrimonio de sus mejores amigos, ella también se convertiría en una novia.

Pero quien era ella para cuestionar al destino, estaba feliz de convertirse en la futura señora Hibiki.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Quise aprovechar esta tranquila y lluviosa noche en Santiago para actualizar esta historia. Espero que la disfruten y que vayan atando cabos de cómo se va desarrollando. Prometo que cuando lleguemos al 100 tendrán todos los fragmentos en orden.

Muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que me dejo un RW: **Lily Tendo89, Andy-Saotome Tendo, SARITANIMELOVE, Veronica y SHOJORANKO** además de quienes la empezaron a seguir, le dieron favorito y la leyeron

¡Besos y abrazos para todos! Recuerden que tenemos un grupo en Fb llamado Ranma Fans para Siempre y si desean leer fics, también esta Ranma fanfics por siempre.

 **Bubu30~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ no me pertenece y bienvenidos nuevamente a este experimento un poco abandonado

Destellos

 _ **11\. #25: Piel**_

La primera vez que realmente pudo tocar la piel de Ranma de una manera más intima sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. No tenía idea como habían terminado besándose acaloradamente en su habitación, pero poco le importaba porque rara vez podía disfrutar de momentos tan íntimos con su prometido. Nunca habían sido buenos con las palabras, pero sentir las manos callosas, grandes y firmes del caballo recorriendo sin pudores su cintura fue más que suficiente para lanzar un gemido gutural y apagar su cordura, aunque sea por un momento. Mañana pensaría con mayor frialdad sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones.

 _ **12.**_ _**#27: Mascara**_

Después de las acciones de la otra noche, volver a ponerse esa mascara de maldad e indiferencia con su prometida fue lo más difícil que Ranma había tenido que hacer luego de casi verla morir en jusenkyo. Le dolía en el alma, ya que anoche había logrado demostrarle cuanto la amaba y la deseaba a través de sus caricias. Espera que ella fuera consciente de que todas sus palabras eran simplemente una careta para protegerla. Recién eran conscientes de la real magnitud de los sentimientos del otro, aun no era el momento para revelar ese secreto al mundo.

 _ **13\. #14: Esperanza**_

Nabiki Tendo estaba esperando pacientemente su cuñado dijera las mágicas palabras tales como "¿quién en su sano juicio querría casarse con una marimacho malgenio, mala cocinera y poco atractiva como tú?" o "Estoy seguro de que Ukyo o Shampoo serían mucho mejores esposas que tú".

Sin embargo, frente a sus compañeros y autoproclamadas prometidas, incluso frente a Akane, Ranma por una vez en su vida prefirió morderse la lengua y dar la vuelta sin dar la pelea. Frente al inesperado acto, Nabiki casi pierde la compostura por unos segundos, pero logró recuperarse del impacto en tiempo récord. Tal vez y solo tal vez, si había una luz al final del camino para el par de testarudos tortolitos.

 _ **14\. #86: Debilidad**_

Ranma aun seguí en shock y eso que ya había pasado una semana. Iba a ser papá, ¡Iba a ser papá con su marimacho! Habría una mini Akane o un mini Ranma revoloteando en el dojo, o tal vez una perfecta mezcla entre ambos.

¡Iba a ser papá! Eso explicaba a la perfección los abruptos e incluso más inusuales cambios de humor de su esposa, su cansancio extremo y las temibles nauseas matutinas. La verdad es que aún no era consciente de como no se había dado cuenta antes, él era demasiado consciente de todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su mujer.

Estaba tan extasiado y aterrado al mismo tiempo, era una mezcla emocionante y contradictoria de emociones que se mezclaban en sus entrañas. Se sentía el hombre más poderoso del mundo y al mismo tiempo el más débil, ahora tenía algo más por lo que luchar y que proteger. A ese pequeño ser que crecía en las entrañas de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

 _ **10\. #61: Nacimiento**_

Akane y Ranma disfrutaban con intensidad de la vida marital. Nodoka les había cedido su hogar para que pudieran disfrutar realmente de la intimidad de ser un matrimonio de recién casados y eso significaba que podían disfrutar más íntimamente del otro sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Sus noches eran intensas y fogosas igual que sus personalidades, ambos aprovechaban cada oportunidad para explorar, conocer, tocar, lamer y morder cada parte de su pareja. Inevitablemente, sabían expresarse mucho mejor a través de las caricias que con palabras y una noche especialmente intensa no solo unieron sus almas, pero crearon una nueva vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Feliz y muy atrasado 2019! Tengo que admitir que tengo un poco abandonado el fandom de Ranma por culpa de Netflix, XXXHolic y Detective Conan. He leído muchos fanfics románticos en el fandom de DC y pensé que quería iniciar un 30 propuestas entre Shinichi y Ran, pero me prometí a mi misma que antes de iniciar esta nueva historia, debía actualizar este fic, Vicios y Momentos de RK, así que gracias queridas musas!

Muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que me dejo un RW: **SARITANIMELOVE, Andy-Saotome-Tendo y Revontuli Amin** 3 esto es para ustedes bellezas!además aprovecho de agradecer a quienes la empezaron a seguir, le dieron favorito y la leyeron

¡Besos y abrazos para todos! Recuerden que tenemos un grupo en Fb llamado Ranma Fans para Siempre y si desean leer fics, también esta Ranma fanfics por siempre.

También aprovecho de recomendarles una HISTORIA INCREIBLE! Es en inglés pero es uno de los mejores fanfics de Ranma y Akane que he leído en mucho tiempo, parece salido del manga. Se llama "Hearts of Ice (corazones de hielo)" de Krista Perry. Un pequeño spoiler, está completa 😉

 **Bubu30~**


End file.
